callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Brutus (Zombies)
Brutus (sometimes referred to as the Warden) is a special type of enemy in the Zombies map Mob of the Dead and Cell Block. He spawns in randomly with other zombies or when the player uses the Mystery Box too much rather than having his own round. He is very heavy (as the ground shakes when he runs nearby), does more damage than an average zombie and has a massive amount of health. Overview Brutus takes appearance of a heavily armored prison guard. He can spawn at any time (apart from the first few rounds), and he spawns somewhere nearby a player, emitting a loud roar. The sound of a prison cell opening is heard a few seconds before he spawns. When Brutus is near the player, the ground will heavily shake from his footsteps. This shaking is constant per Brutus; ie, two Brutus' can lead to the ground appearing to shake twice as much. The player does not obtain any points for shooting him, although shooting his helmet off will yield 250 points to the player who shot it off, and killing him will yield 750 points to the player who killed him, and 500 points to other players (assuming they are not down). His helmet can be shot off to allow for headshots, which is by far the most reliable and quickest way to kill him. After losing his helmet, Brutus will stand still for a moment, then set off smoke grenades. The smoke lasts for approximately 20-30 seconds, and can obscure much of the player's vision. Brutus can occasionally spontaneously disappear, respawning near another player moments later in the same state he was in when he vanished. If he passes a Perk-a-Cola machine, a workbench, the Mystery Box or the plane, he can lock it from use. It can be unlocked with 2000 points, but this amount will increase by 2000 points each time he locks them within a round. He can also destroy all wooden planks on a barrier if he is near one. He will also drop a random power-up upon death. Brutus is unaffected by the Acid Trap and Fan Trap and will disable them if he enters their vicinity whilst they are active. He can however, be killed by the Tower Trap, provided he remains within its radius to sustain enough damage. Achievement/Trophy Making the Rounds (30 / Bronze Trophy ) - In Mob of the Dead, complete the cycle 3 times. Full Lockdown (25 G/ Bronze Trophy) - In Mob of the Dead, Brutus completes his patrol. Gallery Brutus_Mob_of_the_Dead_BOII.png|Another view of Brutus. Brutus dying Mob of the Dead BOII.png|A dying Brutus. Brutus close up MotD BOII.jpg|Close up shot of Brutus Trivia *Brutus is the second enemy zombie that can speak simple, yet understandable sentences; the first being George A. Romero in Call of the Dead. *Brutus has the same yell as George Romero. *Brutus will randomly lock up targets most of the time if he is in the vicinity and closer to the object then any player. This takes at least a second to take effect though, so the player must be careful if using this to distract Brutus. *Throughout the Pop Goes the Weasel Easter Egg, Brutus can be heard speaking. *When unpinning his smoke grenades, the "ping" sound from the M1 Garand's dry reload in Call of Duty: World at War will play. *Upon losing his helmet, a bell can be heard. *Brutus is the second zombie to use a weapon other than BRAAAINS..., with the first being George Romero with a large stagelight as his weapon. *While on the Golden Gate Bridge, an additional Brutus will spawn every round, with up to four Brutus' at the same time. Only the first Brutus that appears when arriving at the bridge will drop a power-up. *Sal will occasionally speculate that Brutus is Stanley Ferguson. ** Coincidentally, both Brutus and Ferguson are voiced by Nolan North, who also voices Richtofen. *Brutus will grunt angrily if affected by the Electric Cherry perk. *Brutus is shown in the loading screen. *Brutus has two Smoke Grenades attached to his chains. *When shooting his helmet off, Brutus unpins his Smoke Grenades and the grenades will still be attached to his chains, but the smoke will only appear where he got his helmet shot off. *When Brutus uses his club, sometimes the player may be protected by another zombie getting in the way of the club, protecting them from a hit. *Brutus will occasionally hit players with his left hand rather than his club. *If the player obtains the Blundergat via the 5 blue skulls, Brutus will shout,"I'M COMING FOR YOU, 872B! ** 872B is Billy Handsome's serial number which could imply that Brutus is mainly trying to kill Billy. This is also implied by the fact that one of Brutus' removed quotes is DON'T TRY TO RUN, BILLY!. This is similar to how Samantha Maxis is mainly trying to stop Richtofen. * Despite popular belief, Brutus is not the Warden. He is simply a guard with riot gear. The real warden is never seen anywhere. * Claymores are very effective against Brutus being able to kill him in two direct hits. * He can glitch and just stand still facing the player(s) and continueously attack. But you can still take damage from him so your are not completely safe against him.